


Pocky day let's share

by KatoriAeku



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Couldn't do persona 5, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Need more time, Pocky kiss, Work makes me sad, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12697800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatoriAeku/pseuds/KatoriAeku
Summary: Just small snippets of Pocky





	Pocky day let's share

A/N: Saw it was Pocky day so I decided to write a something quick for a few members of the persona cast.

Persona 3 (Love)

  
A boy with blue hair and eyes with his signature earphones sat on top of a jungle gym at the Shrine. With hands in his pocket he stared blankly into the sky as if waiting on something.

“Sorry I’m late!”

Or rather someone. A girl in a pink cardigan and black skirt came running up the steps as she mad her way over to him. He looked down to see her holding a plastic bag. Eyebrows raised she gave a smirk.

“I figured if we’re going be out her for a while, I should be some snacks right?” she said as she climbed the up to him. The boy lent her a hand, pulling her up quite easily despite his small size.

“Ooh. Aren’t you the gentleman. She cooed. She opened the bag and as he looked though all the small bags, one in particular caught his mind. A red box with what appeared to look like sticks on it.

“Pocky?” he questioned causing her blush.

“Um.” She found herself fidgeting with the box before looking at him. “So today’s pocky day. So I thought that perhaps. Well it’s just that I always hoped that I could do this on day with someone i.” She paused finding herself looking at the boy who she swears was giving her a mischievous smirk. “Don’t make me say it!” She cried, positive that her cheeks matched the color of her cardigan. He stifled a chuckle before quickly taking the box, taking one out and holding the chocolate side to her face.

“Open wide.” He said plainly but she was sure there was a tint of pink on his cheeks. Nodding slowly she allowed a small part of the stick in her. The boy took the bare end and slowly chewed his way to her side. She closed her eyes waiting, on hearing the sound of chewing, but then it stopped. Why did it stop?

“You won’t have any left for yourself at this point.” He whispered. She felt her spine shiver, understanding what it was he wanted her to do. He didn’t look it, but he really was a tease. She kept taking bits until she felt her lips brush his. A small pause, but she closed the gap feeling her heart swelling with love.

Elsewhere

“Hey Chidorita!” came a voice of a boy with a brown eyes and a black buzz cut covered by a blue cap. A girl with red hair, Amber eyes and a hospital gown glared at him.

“I already told you know to call me that Junpei!” she yelled. Even though she tried to be threatening, Junpei had to hold back a giggle seeing that she was pouting.

‘She’s so cute!' he found himself gushing. ‘Alright it’s finally time! I can do this!'

“Heh sorry.” Junpei said rubbing his nose. “Anyway! I brought you something!” he quickly lifts his hand revealing a small red box. “I figured they probably don’t give you any sweets aside from that Jell-O crap so here!”

She looked the box curiously before looking at Junpei and noticed his nervous glance as well as his flushed cheeks. Looking at the box, it took her a second but then she understood. A small smirk graced her lips before quickly returning back. She took the box and opened it. She took one out and after a few bites she smiled. Admittedly she really hasn’t had anything sweet for a while so it was nice to have. Right now though she rather have something sweeter.

“Thank you.” She said shaking the box. “Here. Take one.”

“Um.” He found himself backpedaling. “ It’s cool, I got those for you, you know?” She shook her head. He could always be confident one moment then flimsy the next. She took one out and pretty much push the bare end at his lips.

“Here.” She said more as a demand. Junpei quickly took one and chewed it. After the second chomp he quickly noticed that Chidori was already on the other end staring at him. A look of invitation to be precise. He noticed that despite being in control, the tint on her cheeks showed she was just as embarrassed. He steeled himself, this is what he wanted to do in the first place! Inching closely they kept going until there was there was no stick to cover the feeling that been holding back for so long.

  
Persona 4 (Family)

A boy with black dreadlocks with traces of red in them and golden eyes was lounging around on a couch in the living room when he heard his front door open. He turned to see a woman with silky wavy black hair and golden eyes in a doctor’s uniform. She was currently munching on what looked like chocolate on a stick.

“Welcome home mom.’’ The boy said. The woman nodded slowly as she rubbed her eyes making her   
way to the couch. A small whine could be heard as she plopped down. Out of pity or obligation the boy petted his mother’s head.

“Tough day I assume?” To which she nodded. She went to rant about the nurses gushing over a new jaintor at her job not noticing the small wince the boy had already knowing who it was. After cooling down she noticed that she had a few pocky left. She felt a small smile come as she offered one to the boy. He raised an eyebrow before shrugging and taking one absentmindedly chewing on the stick. He closed his eyes trying to get a taste of the flavor since he never had tried one before. He noticed the couch getting lighter but didn’t bother opening his eyes knowing his mother probably went to go take a shower.

At least that’s what he thought until he heard no footsteps. After a few more bites curiosity got the better of him as he opened his eyes too see his mother’s lips a few centimeters away from touching his. Quick reflexes saved him as he slammed his head back causing him to get a full taste of couch. After a few breaths he glared at his mom who was holding her stomach in pain from all the laughter.

“What the hell?! You can’t just do that so casually!” he yelled trying to push down the blush that he was sure was forming on his cheeks. She quickly stopped as she put a hand on her cheeks while looking at him seductively.

“But isn’t it normal to give your first to the one you like?” She tried to hold that face but felt herself crumble as her son’s face went from to bafflement to anger. Howling in laughter again he began to walk away, hand covering his face. A part of her felt that but her son always had a way of always making her feel better, whether with words or his facial expressions that she couldn’t help but tease him. She should stop thought less he get a heart attack at a young age.

‘I’ll think about it~'

Elsewhere

Yu Narukami had a pretty long day today. An surprise test followed by working at the hospital where he was sure nurse was seducing him. Heading into the Dojima residence, he found Nanako sitting by the TV. His eyebrow raised as he looked at the time. Way pass her bedtime.

“Welcome home big bro!” Nanako smiled. He smiled back always feeling better when he saw her.

“Hello Nanako. Shouldn’t you be in bed right now?” he lightly scolded. She flinched at his words before looking down.

II didn’t want to go to sleep without either dad or you home.” She said sadly. He nods in understanding. Until picking up this job he never came home this late. Having been alone before he came around she must’ve adapted to him putting her to bed every night.

'I'm sorry. Come on let’s put you to bed.” He said as he goes to hold her hand.

Nanako is tucked in and as Yu turns to leave she holds onto his hand.

“Um big bro.” she stutters. Yu tilts his head allowing her to continue. “The boys at school today were acting weird. They were saying something about Pocky and how you use it to kiss a girl you like. Is that true?

Yu's brow furrowed as he received this information. How did boys her age already know about stuff like this? More importantly did anyone try to do this to her?

“Well. In some cases it’s true that it’s use to show that they like someone.” He swallowed as he stared at her nervously. “ Did a boy try to use one with you?”   
A stagnant pause before Nanako nodded. “But I told him I have someone I like.” Yu felt himself almost faint. She’s at that age already! No she’s too young! Calming down he took a deep breath.

“Who is it that you like?” he said as neutrally as possible. He received the biggest smile from her as she leaned to kiss him on the cheek.

“You big bro!” She said giggling.

“I like you too Nanako.” Yu responded with a big grin. He saw her shuffling around her bed when she pulled out a red box.

“Does that mean we can share this!” she beamed. Yu felt himself begin to sweat. He loved Nanako don’t get him wrong but something like this was! Think was there anything he could say to not her feelings?  
…  
You have no options!

A/N: Am I am ass for putting my OC in this? Perhaps. But we’ll this was a nice writing exercise. Hope you guys can share a Pocky with the one you love ;)

 

 


End file.
